2012/September
September 1 Tattoo Parlor in Amsterdam Lady Gaga got a new tattoo of an anchor in Amsterdam. She posted a pic of the tattoo on LittleMonsters.com 9-1-12 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 9-1-12 Tattoo Parlor in Amsterdam 001.jpg Out in Amsterdam After getting a tattoo, Gaga went on a walk through Amsterdam with Taylor. 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 001.jpg September 2 Arriving in Copenhagen, Denmark Lady Gaga arrived in Copenhagen in the morning. She posted a pic on LittleMonster.com of her arrival. 9-2-12 Arriving in Copenhagen 001.jpg Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri Lady Gaga was photographed leaving her hotel in Copenhagen, wearing an elaborate feather based outfit. 9-2-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 001.jpg 9-2-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 002.jpg Born This Way Ball: Parken Stadium Backstage Meet and Greet 9-2-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 001.jpg 9-2-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 002.jpg September 3 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri Lady Gaga left her hotel in the morning on a bicycle. 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 001.jpeg 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 002.jpeg 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 003.jpeg 9-3-12 Leaving Hotel Skt. Petri 004.jpg Out in Copenhagen Lady Gaga was seen shopping in Copenhagen later in the day. 9-3-12 Out in Copenhagen 001.jpg 9-3-12 Out in Copenhagen 002.jpg September 4 Leaving Hotel in Cologne Lady Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Cologne later in the day to go to the Lanxess Stadium. 9-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Cologne 001.jpg 9-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Cologne 002.jpg Born This Way Ball: Lanxess Stadium During "LoveGame", Gaga wore a new dress by Void of Course. At the end of the song, she sang parts of "Willkommen" accapella which was the first time she performed it since 2009. The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 011.jpg #Dress by Void of Course Leaving Lanxess Stadium Lady Gaga was seen leaving the Lanxess Stadium after her concert. 9-4-12 Leaving Lanxess Stadium 001.jpg September 5 There was a large amount of news revealed on this day. North American leg tour dates for the Born This Way Ball Tour , we're revealed. Lady Gaga posted a video showcasing a new wig invention made by Frederic Aspiras . Gaga also revealed that ARTPOP will not only be released the usual way, but it will be released via app for the iPad, iPod touch, and iPhone. Other features on the app will be chats, films for every song, extra music, content, Gaga inspired games, fashion updates, magazines, and more. Last but not least, a collab with Azealia Banks was revealed. Leaving Hotel in Cologne Lady Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in the afternoon. 9-5-12 Leaving Hotel in Germany 001.jpg 9-5-12 Leaving Hotel in Germany 002.jpg 9-5-12 Leaving Hotel in Germany 003.jpg ARTPOP Invention Video Lady Gaga unveiled her newest innovation for the ARTPOP era via video: A fiberoptic wig created by Frederic Aspiras . 9-5-12 ARTPOP Invention video 001.JPG Born This Way Ball: Lanxess Stadium September 6 With Fans in Cologne Gaga was seen with fans in Cologne. 9-6-12 With fans in Cologne 002.jpg 9-6-12 With fans in Cologne 001.jpg September 7 Chicago Fire The day before, Gaga arrived in Chicago. During the day, Gaga went to the set of "Chicago Fire" to see Taylor Kinney. Macy's Gaga was seen in at a Macy's store while she was in Chicago. She boughts for 1600$ dollars on "Fame" products that she gave to the crew and actors of Chicago Fire. She also signed the giant board featuring the Steven Klein: "Enjoy the FAME xx Gaga". 9-7-12 Shopping in Chicago 001.jpg 9-7-12 Shopping in Chicago 002.jpg Clark Street Ale House Gaga was spotted eating at this restaurant in Chicago. Starbucks Gaga was seen having coffee with Taylor at Starbucks. 9-7-12 Starbucks 001.png Monstervision No. 8 : Main article: Monstervision Gaga posted this Monstervision on LM.com titled "OH YOU PRETTY THINGS!" It is basically a video compilation of Gaga's candids since the start of September. September 8 Born This Way Ball: Twickenham Stadium Dorchester Hotel Gaga was seen arriving at her hotel after her Born This Way Ball Concert. 9-8-12 Arriving at Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg 9-8-12 Arriving at Dorchester Hotel 002.jpg September 9 Dorchester Hotel Gaga was seen leaving the Dorchester Hotel in the morning. 9-9-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg 9-9-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 002.jpg 9-9-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 003.jpg 9-9-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 004.jpg Born This Way Ball: Twickenham Stadium Backstage Meet and Greet 9-9-12 Backstage Meet and Greet 001.jpg Arts Club After her concert Lady Gaga went out to the Arts Club. Gaga was spotted arriving at and leaving the club. 9-9-12 Arriving at Arts Club 001.jpg 9-9-12 Arriving at Arts Club 002.jpg 9-9-12 Leaving Arts club 001.jpg September 10 Leaving Dorchester Hotel Lady Gaga left the Dorchester Hotel in the morning. 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 002.jpg 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 003.jpg 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 004.jpg 9-10-12 Leaving Dorchester Hotel 005.JPG Leaving Tate Modern Museum Lady Gaga went out to see the Tate Modern Museum. 9-10-12 At Tate Modern 001.JPG Park Royal Lady Gaga went to Park Royal to board her tour bus and drive to Manchester. 9-10-12 Park Royal 001.jpg 9-10-12 Park Royal 002.jpg September 11 Born This Way Ball: MEN Arena September 12 LittleMonsters.com Gaga shaved the back of her head in honor of Terry's mother who died of cancer. She posted pictures of herself on LittleMonsters.com 9-12-12 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 9-12-12 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg With fans in Chicago Gaga took some pictures with her fans in Chicago. 9-12-12 With fans in Chicago 001.jpg September 13 Mandarin Oriental Hotel During the day, Gaga did interviews with CNN, Good Morning America (ABC), MTV and Access Hollywood. Terry Richardson came to visit Gaga and took some photographs. Around 3 o'clock, Gaga met with Terry Richardsonwho uploaded two pictures: one with the caption "Gaga giving me a hug" and the other as "Gaga as me". 9-13-12 CNN Interview 001.JPG|1 9-13-12 GMA Interview 001.JPG|2 9-13-12 GMA Interview 002.JPG 9-13-12 MTV Interview 001.JPG|3 9-13-12 Access Hollywood Interview 001.jpg|4 9-13-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 9-13-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 9-13-12 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|5 #CNN — Crown by Mordekai, gold necklace by Unknown, outfit by Calvin Klein #GMA — Crown by Alexis Bittar, pink dress by Dean Quinn #MTV — Hat by Unknown, sunglasses by Unknown, dress by Lucia Cuba for Artículo 6 #Access Hollywood — Sunglasses by Unknown, turtleneck and skirt by Lanvin, earrings by Kwiat #Custom shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti Guggenheim Museum :Main article: Fame Gaga arrived to the Fame party held at the Guggenheim Museum on Fifth Avenue in a vintage red convertible Rolls Royce with Tara Savelo, Richard Jackson and Frederic Aspiras while Gaga was in a red convertible Rolls Royce. Among the guest were Yoko Ono, Gaga's parents, Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan. Gaga and Steven Klein began the party by revealing the five minutes long short film they made together. It was followed by Gaga entering the giant Fame bottle in the middle of the stage as she prepared to do "Sleeping with Gaga". The performance art reminescent of a Andy Warhol's movie called .Sleep" and a modern take on "Sleeping Beauty". Gaga layed down with her hand available to the guest in the room to touch her in attempt to wake her up. A sign was posted near the opening as guideline for the audience: "Touch Lady Gaga's hand, but please don't wake her." DJ White Shadow was the DJ of the event and played seven Edith Piaf songs during the performance piece. After 40 minutes, Gaga woke up to "Fame" by David Bowie and gave a hug to Richard Jackson, arranged her hair in the mirror, added more powder on her nose, sprayed a bit a Fame and peed in a bucket. The feed of the camera was replaced by the 3D black spike seen in the short film for 15 minutes. The table next to where Gaga slept had a countdown of 15 minutes with the word "FAME" written above it, it was used during this break. When the counter reacher 0:00, the Haus rejoined Gaga inside the bottle for the second part of the performance. The people inside the bottle were Gaga, Mark Mahoney (tattoo artist), Steven Klein, David Swanson (photographer working with Terry Richardson) along with Haus members Brandon Maxwell, Tara Savelo, Frederic Aspiras and Natali (Gaga's sister). Frederic shaved the back of Gaga's head before the tattoo artist took over for a period of 2 hours with the Haus taking pictures with Gaga's iPad. Gaga got a tattoo of a cherub head from a drawing taken in "Handbook of Ornament" by F. S. Meyer. After the performance, Gaga exited the venue wearing a jumpsuit covering her face. 9-13-12 Arriving at FAME Launch 001.jpg 9-13-12 Arriving at FAME Launch 002.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 006.jpeg 9-10-13 Guggenheim Museum 001.jpg 9-10-13 Guggenheim Museum 002.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 004.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 005.jpg 9-13-12 Guggenheim Museum 007.jpeg 9-10-13 Guggenheim Museum 003.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 001.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 002.jpg #Custom made gown by Prabal Gurung, custom crown Mordekai by Ken Borochov, ring by Kwiat and custom shoes by Pleaser #Jumpsuit by Comme des Garçons September 14 *The interview recorded the day prior aired on ABC during "Good Morning America" Macy's Gaga arrived to Macy's on a horse carriage for a launch party event held for 200 customers who purchased the 4 pieces fragrance set. The event was hold at Macy's Herald Square in New York City. 151989608.jpg 151989578.jpg 151988274.jpg 151988266.jpg #Mask by Irene Bussemaker for Iris van Herpen, outfit by Iris van Herpen, custom shoes by United Nude "Fame" Eau de Parfum Launch - Inside Gaga attends the Lady Gaga "Fame" eau de parfum launch party at Macy's Herald Square in New York City. 151989839.jpg 151989840.jpg 151989842.jpg 151989843.jpg 151989848.jpg 151989853.jpg 151991676.jpg 151991679.jpg 151991873.jpg *Photos by Kevin Mazur *Dress by Unknown, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti Leaving New York City After the Macy's FAME Launch, Gaga left New York City to go to Ireland for the Born This Way Ball Tour. 9-14-12 Leaving New York City 001.jpg 9-14-12 Leaving New York City 002.jpg September 15 With Fans in Dublin Gaga took pictures with fans in Dublin. 9-15-12 With fans in Dublin 001.jpg Born This Way Ball: Aviva Stadium September 16 Private London Airport Lady Gaga was seen arriving at a private airport in London in the morning. 9-16-12 London Airport 001.jpg 9-16-12 London Airport 002.JPG Leaving Hotel in London Lady Gaga left her hotel in the evening to go and attend London Fashion week with Philip Treacy. 9-16-12 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 9-16-12 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg London Fashion Week Lady Gaga attended London fashion week. She attended with Philip Treacy and a few others. This Fashion week was the first time Philip Treacy has attended in a decade. Gaga also opened Philip Treacy's part of the show which was Michael Jackson themed. 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 001.jpg|1 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 002.jpg 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 003.jpg|2 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 004.jpg #Dress by Alexander McQueen, headpiece by Philip Treacy, tights by Emilio Cavallini, boots by Alexander McQueen #Mesh bodysuit and leggins by Bebaroque, pink burka from Undercover by Jun Takahashi, tiara by Susan Caplan, custom boots by Pleaser, ring by Philip Treacy Leaving London Fashion Week Gaga left the London Fashion Week Show wearing an original Michael Jackson outfit. The jacket was worn by Jackson for the 1991 Oscar. 9-16-12 Leaving London Fashion Week 001.jpg 9-16-12 Leaving London Fashion Week 002.jpg 9-16-12 Leaving London Fashion Week 003.jpg *Jacket by Michael Bush and Dennis Tompkins, headpiece by Unknown, ring by Swarovski September 17 Leaving hotel in London Lady Gaga leaving her hotel in London. 17_09_2012.jpg 01_283829_17_09_2012.jpg 01_281829_17_09_2012.jpg Born This Way Ball: Ziggo Dome September 18 Born This Way Ball: Ziggo Dome September 20 Born This Way Ball: 02 World September 22 Born This Way Ball: Stade de France September 24 Born This Way Ball: TUI Arena September 26 Born This Way Ball: Hallenstadion Zurich September 27 Born This Way Ball: Hallenstadion Zurich September 29 Born This Way Ball: Sportpaleis September 30 Born This Way Ball: Sportpaleis Category:2012 fashion